Lesson Learned
by grixx
Summary: Alex and Paul get thrown into the world of lotr. But the problem is, they don't know anything about what is going to happen. Mary sue, legomance, 10th and 11th walker. First fic, so try to be nice.
1. Chapter 1

㈕4  
>I dont own anything!<p>Lesson Learned<p>

Chapter1

The clacking of heels could be heard from the lobby as Alex angrily made her way to her department where her flight crew was scheduled to meet. Why on earth was she working less than a month before her wedding? Lord knows! But one thing is for sure, she is one pissed of Flight crew right now. "Why the long face?" Paul, her long time friend and colleague asked as he watched her plop down on the stool beside him. "I don' t know. Maybe its because I was suppose to head home not 10minutes ago, before I got a call that some junior decided to go AWOL on her flight. Dumb bitch." Alex was pissed alright, not even bothering to lower her voice on the last part. "Im pretty sure she did not know you were on reserve sweetie, or else she would have shown up for her flight" "If I find one damn picture on her facebook account about her partying all night, she's dead meat." Alex threatened, not even fased that the rest of her crew were listening.

Without being at least scared of his friend's threats, Paul handed the flight details and General Declaration (Immigration Requirements) to Alex.

The pre flight breifing was short and filled with threats, as Paul happily supplied all the needed details that would likely to transpire if anyone of the junior flight attendants ever failed to meet Alex's requirements for her flight.

Alexandria or Alex as everyone called her at work, was known as the office bully and all time bitch. Taking her work very seriously but also had the taste for putting people in their place if they ever got out of line with her. So it was a wonder that when she flew with Paul on his first day at work, they hit it off quite quickly and became inseparable ever since. He was the one who supplied all the office gossips and major attitude problems with spme of their colleagues and Alex was the one who threw the punches. Such the dynamic duo. Alhough at times, even Paul would admit it to himself, that Alex does get carried away at times, and would mostly feel sorry for the unfortunate human being to ever crossed paths with Alex, but he wouldn't dare bring it up with her.

It was always her personal problems that would remind Paul why Alex was, well Alex. And he knows he is the only person that Alex has ever confided in, no matter how rude or blunt Alex was, he would never betray her like that. It was a plus that she would always save him from all the guys that he dated that only took advantage of him or his money. She never questioned or judged. She was always just a call away, thus the unusual friendship within the two.

"Tom's going to be pissed." Bringing Paul out of his musings. Abruptly swinging his head to find his bff hunched, staring on her phone.  
>"I know I'm gorgeouse babe, but should he know by now that your not my type." Trying to lighten the mood.<p>

"We were suppose to go out tonight, something about unwinding since the news about our engagement everything's kind of been crazy. And I mean batshit crazy. Appointments, calls, meeting everywhere. And now my work got in the way. Again." Feeling actually drained, and defeated. Alex never understood how someone so close to getting married to a guy most women would kill for, could not actually feel just slight bit of cold feet or excitement.

Would she even admit to herself that she was not even excited for her own wedding?

"Is he not answering your calls?" Paul asked, " maybe he got caught up at work too." He added.

"He answered before I reached the floor, and now Im just getting his voicemail." Finally confiding to her friend that her fiancee might actually be angry at her this time. This was their fourth attempt in the last 2 months and it was always his work or her work that got in the way. Actually, it mostly Alex's.

"He knows your what your work is honey, Im pretty sure he understands that time is not actually a luxury for us." Actually, Paul was not sure. He was out right gay, but he would gladly punch the guy if given the chance. Tom was not really the nicest person and he sometimes wondered why Alex ever bothered with him, much less got engage to him. He was handsome, with right family background and above average work. Money was never an issue with Tom, but his ego is.

"You know, I would gladly pay you half of my salary for this month, just to hear you quote from one those hollywood movies with those fake british accents." Finally deciding that it was a futile attempt, to contact her fiancee who is obviously ignorig her on purpose, to face her bff while plastering a convincing smile on her face.

"You love me." Finally letting out the breath he was holding, not liking seein his bff unhappy.

"Yes, and if you weren't actually gay I might hit on you." Returning to their old behaviour of bantering.

"eww, and if I was not gay, I might actually say yes..." Paul answered looking down at his friend. He might be gay, but he knows how and when to appreciate real feminine beauty if he ever saw one and Alex was definitely one of the rare ones. Flowing wavy black hair that was such a contrast to her pale peachy skin and big brown eyes framed with the thickest lashes, cute button nose and pink glossy lips with the bottom just a little bit plump than the top lip, rosy cheeks all in a heart shaped face with a body most women would kill for, tall and lean with the curves in all the right places.

"but eww! No." He added throwing his arm around her shoulders as they scurry throught the airport to get the plane on time, he just could not imagine himself being with any girl, even someone as stunningly gorgeous as Alexandria.

0-0-0-0

"That bitch on the first row will definitely have something to complain about if she doesn't stop her whining about the damn turbulence." Paul muttered as he plop down on tne jumpseat by the rear galley beside Alex. "I would have asked about she said this time, but never mind" Alex answered as the palne suddenly jolted a little harder to the right, causing Alex to firmly hold onto Paul. "That was a big one. Why doesn't Captain turn on the seatbelt sign?" Glancing at the fasten seatbelt sign located at the ceiling.

As if on cue, a loud single "DING!" was heard and the Captain's voice blasted thru the speakers.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your Captain speaking. As of now we are at our cruising altitude of 38000feet, with a lot of cloud build ups, we will try to wiggle our way through and avoid them but as a precaution, we have turned on the fasten seatbelt sign for your own safety, please make sure they are securely fastened. Please refrain from standing up or go to the lavatories at this time. We will update you with our destination's current weather forecast as soon we get radio contact with New Zealand Air traffic Control. Thank you for bearing with us."

"Ding! Ding! Ding!" A blue attendant call button lighting up at seat 1A. "That bitch! " as Paul shakily got his feet, the turbulence was getting worse and was getting frequent. "No, I'll get it. " Alex stood up, covering for her friend. Slowly making her way up to first class, while trying to hold onto the seats for support. "No way, Im comming with you. Wouldn't miss this for the world."

Deciding that this show was definitley one he would gladly watch as Alex would definitely put that woman her fake Louis Vuitton in her place. When all of a sudden a loud bang was heard before the plane jolted upward, throwing Alex who was much lighter a few feet of the floor, banging her head on one of the over head bins, causing it to open and all the crew luggage to fall out.

"Alex!" As Paul tried to reach his friend and check her head for any concussion. The entire cabin was now in a buzz, somewhere jolted awake and some where holding on their seat for support as they watch as Paul held on to Alex who was groaning in pain.

"Alex are you alright?" Shaking Alex into consciousness, "Must have been an air pocket." Alex answered. "One hell of an air pocket if you ask me." Just as all the lights went out and all that could be heard were the screams form the passengers around them.

And stronger turbulence rocked the plane this time, sending Alex and Paul who were the only people out of their seat into mid air and was never able to reach the aircraft floor again.

0-0-0-0

Light, there was so much light blasting Alex thru her eyelids. Even with her eyes closed, she could tell she was no longer inside the plane. Did we land?,she thought.

"ALEX!" It was Paul, but he was much farther. And why was he shouting at her from this far, couldn't he just shake her and whisper soflty for her to get up.

"ALEX! I KNOW YOU'RE AWAKE! DO NOT MOVE!"

What the hell? Finally opeing her eyes as the suns rays did blast her, squinting her eyes to adjust to the brightness, she found herself slung over a wide tree branch, face down. Way below, to find Paul watching at her in horror.

"Thank god your alright! But don't move!" Paul shouted, Finally realizing her current predicament, Alex tried to look at her surroundings to assess the damage. Did they crash? If so, where was everybody else? And where are they? Moving around to get a better view from were she perched on the tree.

There was only miles and miles on greenery, and gorgoues mountains and land scapes ahead of them. A place which she definitley does not recognize.

"Alex! Can you climb down?" Paul asked, "No! Does it look like I climb trees for a living?" Alex answered obviously irritated, "Well, how in the hell did you get up there?" Paul shouted back, irritated that his friend chose this day, of all days to rear her up bitch head.  
>"I don't know! Just get me down from here!" "Okay! God!" Running his hand thru his hair out of frustration. If the fall will not kill her, I probably would! He thought. "Why don't you try putting your foot on one of lower branches."<p>

"Paul, I don't think that is such agood idea." "Do you want to get down or not?" Scaring her probably is best idea he had, so far.

"Fine!" Alex shouted, scared shitless about climbing down the tree, better her than both of them stuck. Right?

Left foot, right foot. That wasn't so bad. Alex thought, as she continued her way down the enormous tree for some unknown reason she was stuck on. How did she even get up there in the first place would forever remain a mystery. Her only concern now would be to get down without breaking any bones. No luck on her clothes though. Still in her uniform, the slit on the side from her black pencil skirt had ripped all the way up her midthigh, her stockings are badly ripped, she was missing a shoe and her blouse had untucked on the side and a scratch on her left temple, making her look like someone who had obviously survived a plane crash.

Where was everybody else anyway?

"Almost down sweetie." Paul supplied, watching his friend carefully climb down. He wasn't looking his best either. Ripped shirt, missing shoes and a bruise on his left temple.

Alex was almost down, with Paul reaching out for her when three men jumped out of the woods, two of them holding out their swords, while one had his arrow aimed at Alex's head.

"Do not move sir or it will be last thing you'll ever do before I slit you from navel to nose." A dirty blonde, fully armored man said, aiming his sword at Paul's throat emphasizing his point.

"What the..!" Paul couldn't finish his sentence frozen on the spot, with both his arms left hanging completely forgetting Alex as she missed the last branch and fell on the ground landing on her ass.

" Paul..ahhrg!" Leaves and branches following her wake as she landed, buttocks first on the muddy ground. Looking around her, they were surrounded by weirdly dressed men all whose swords and arrow was directed at both her and Paul. Five other much smaller men, one taller than the other four and one elderly man dressed in grey came rushing out from behind the trees, all curious glances directed at Alex and Paul.

"What in Valar's name is the meaning of this?"the elderly man asked, "Who are you people?" Alex asked finally being able to stand on solid ground. Her butt hurt but she couldn't bother herself to care at the moment.

"The Wizard asked you a question she-elf, it would be wise to answer with utmost honesty." Appearing suddenly on her side, Alex jumped out of the way, feeling utterly disgusted with the red headed-bearded small man standing not a few feet from her with his axe in both hands. "Get away from me." Sending a glare towards the dwarf. "And who are you calling a she-elf? Is that suppose to mean something to me?" "Their human? funny I thought they were elves if it weren't for their strange clothing."one rather small man-child looking entity spoke up, he was barefooted, a little on the fat side with his bags carrying all sorts of pots and pans.

"They are not elves."a rich deep voice sounded and Alex had to glance to her right to find the owner of the voice. His tall, a lot taller than Paul, his eyes an icy silvery blue piercing has he glared at her with his arrow raised aimed for her. Broad shoulders framed with the funniest polo she had ever seen on guy, his hair rich golden slick straight running past his shoulders with half tied up in neat braids. If it weren't for his abnormal pointed ears she would have thought him hot.

"Oh my.." Paul muttered completely enamored by the gorgeous specimen of a man standing infront of Alex. Only he was not a man but an elf.

"Who are you people and where are we?" Alex asked again, breaking the tension.

Seeing as they offer no threat, Aragorn placed his sword back to its hilt and took step forward, raising one his palms in a sign of peace. "You are in middle earth milady, we are a company of nine on a perilous journey that I do not think you are welcome to."

Alex stared at the man. He obviously hasn't showered in a long time, His hair a dark brown reaching his shoulders. The stare was a little too long for comfort and Alex raised one brow to clarify if the man was indeed serious about what he just said and how he said it.

Seeing as she would not get any more from the strange man, she burst out laughing.

"Are you serious? Tell me you are not serious! Is this some sort of reenactment?" gesturing to all the nine companions weirdly dressed, all talking in old english.

"Milady we do not know what you are talking about. Did you hit your head?" One of the small man-child supplied.

Paul stared at his surroundings finally coming to terms with what just happened, It couldn't be! Could it? He thought looking at his surroundings and finally staring at each of the men and children around him.

"Alex, I think they are telling the truth." "What? Is this some sort of a dream? Did We travel back in time? Beacuse this is not funny at all Paul." Whipping her head to give her long time friend a good lecturing. This couldn't be happening! And who are these people?!

"Let us get going, they do not mean harm. Leave them be. We have revealed ourselves too much." The elderly commanded, starting back from were they have just came from while the rest slowly followed.  
>"Wait! Hey wait up!" Alex stumbled after them, "You couldn't just leave us here! We don't know where we are!" She half shouted hoping that these weird group would at least take pity on them and point them to the nearest highway so they could get help, and a much needed shower. "You are two days ride away from Rivendell, but I highly doubt Lord Elrond would provide you with the hospitality that you much desire. This are dangerous times milady, I suggest you go back where you came from." The elderly man answered her, not even bothering to look behind him and continued walking ahead.<p>

"But see that is the problem. We don't even know how we got here. Wherever 'here' is." Gesturing around her, seeing Paul also scurrying up to her.

"You honestly do not know where you are? Or the dangers that lurk in the forest, especially after dark?" The elderly man clarified, finally stopping in his tracks to look back at the peculiar pair. How is it that these two, if they were telling the truth, was able to travel through dimensions without them knowing, to a time that is about to witness one of the greatest battle between good and evil.

"No." Finally ctaching up her breath, how can this old man be able to walk that fast? "Please. We don't know where else to go and we don't know anyone." Begging was not her finest talent, but she would gladly beg to go with these strangers just so she would not be forced to spend the night in the forest.

Gandalf stared her down, obviously believing the poor girl and her companion. They looked worse for wear. Glancing around him, he saw Aragorn nod confirming his decision to let them travel with them until they find a suitable place where they would be able to leave them behind.

"Alright." Tranfering his staff from his left hand to his right, "you can come along, gather whatever belongings you have. Remember that it is your decision to come with us, it will be our rules and decisions you should follow. If at any point you both become a nuisance to us we will leave you behind." Swiflty turning around and continuing his walk back to camp.

"Aye aye captain!" Alex and Paul answered, saluting for effect. The elderly man was indeed bossy.

AN. there you have it! My first lotr fic. And its a mary sue, legomance, 10th and 11th walker fic!;) so sue me. Yes, alex nor paul do not know where they are. They do not know anything about the ring, or the story and they do not know anyone. She doesn't have any superpowers nor does she become an elf. A regular bitch and her gay friend thrown into the world of lotr. Apologies for the grammar, i just wrote this down, spontaneously i might add, hurriedly on my ipad to avoid loosing the story in my head and decided to upload it to see if anyone wants this story continued. Reviews are most welcome!;) will be following the movie plot mostly. 


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything!

CHAPTER 2

"Tell me we are not hiking again." Paul commented, slinging his back pack over his shoulder as the group prepared to move again, not staying in one place for a few minutes. It was for their safety afterall. But what king of danger the fellowship were talking about, both Alex and Paul don't know about.

"Yes we are. So hull your fat ass up and start moving." Alex answered, trying to pull her own luggage behind her.

"Tsk. Such language from a lady." She heard the dirty blonde man muttered, looking around her to give the man a menacing glare only to find the hot-but weird guy staring at her again.

Since they joined the group hours earlier the group had not decided to introduce themselves to them. They were courteous enough sure, offering them water and sharing with them what little snack they have but Alex can't help feeling that there is more to this weird group than they care to admit. Something they are not telling her or Paul. Something so important that they feel to guard it from both her and Paul, always watching their movements.

Alex and Paul were not able to salvage much from the stuff scattered around them. As soon as the elderly man gave the go signal that they could come with them, both her and Paul decided it best to scavenge whatever clothes they could find. Luck seems to on their side as they found shoes, shirts (although not in their sizes) and jackets.

Deciding that her skirt would have to go, Alex opted for the black leggings she found on one of the luggages, but was them rewarded with the not so friendly stares from the men they were travelling with. To hell with them! She thought, they may be used to women in dresses on this time but that doesn't mean she was going to be wearing one of them, especially when she was going to doing a lot of walking. At least Paul only had to change his shoes and shirt and he was all set. The boots didn't fit her so well, but she sucked it up rather than walk barefooted for who knows how long.

"Coke, ice cream and plain cheese pizza. Lots of cheese." Paul muttered, already imagining the food he was going to devour once they reach town.

"Hey old man! Where are we? We've been ealking for hours." Alex jogged up to the elderly man,

"Middle earth milady."

"Yes I know that, you've kind of had mentioned it a bunch of times, but where in 'Middle Earth' exaclty?" This old man was getting on her nerves and she was not liking it.

Before the elderly man could reply, Paul interjected.

"Why is it called 'Middle Earth'? Is there an 'Above Earth'? How 'bout 'Under Earth'? I bet that's where all your dead go.." actually thinking he was making valid point, but the rest of the group just stared, and Alex could only shake her head.

"We'll stop here and make camp." The dark haired man announced, looking around them as he scower their surroundings thinking this was the best place to stop for the night. Stones and huge rock formations covered them, a fine location to make camp and hide if need be.

The plump man-child automatically took out his cooking supplies and started to make fire and make food for everyone. As everybody else started to choose their own personal spaces to retire for the evening. The other two man-child decided to ask the dirty blone haired man to teach them how to sword fight.

Alex just stared at them thinking who would need to use a sword if they were the only people in a hundred mile radius?

Paul plopped down on of the rocks and decided to massage his sore legs and feet, "Finally."

The rest of the group settled down, before Gandalf decided that it was time they get to know their two new companions.

"Before we continue on with our journey any further, I would like to make a few introductions. I'm afraid we have been very rude to our new companions. Especially to the lady." The elderly man nodded towards Alex who was sitting beside Paul.

"I am Gandalf. The two hobbits you see down there are Merry and Pippin, with them is Lord Boromir." Gesturing to each individual he just introduced, all who, turned to both Alex and Paul and gave them a slight nod in greeting.

"I'am Aragorn, and this is Frodo." gesturing to the toung blue eyed man-child standing behind him.

He was the quite one out of the group, only staring ahead and keeping most to himself, he would only talk to the fat one and to Gandalf. He looked scared, Alex thought.

"My name is Sam, milady" suddenly appearing behind her with a plate of sausages amd some sort of bread.

"I suppose you four are 'Hobbits'?" Alex asked, testing the word in her tongue. Sam nodded in affirmation.

What are 'Hobbits' anyway?

"And I am Gimli, son of Gloin. I me self am a dwarf." Standing to his full height to give Alex the proper bow, holding his pipe on his other hand.

"That is different from a Hobbit is it?"

"Ofcourse milady!" Gimli boomed, retruning to his seat.

Since most of them had introduced themselves, Alex stood and properly introduced herself.

"Well I'm Alex.."

"What an odd name to give to a lady." Sam commented, earning a smack from Frodo.

"Well actually, it is short for Alexandria." Alex suplied sheepishly, she hated her full name. "And this right here is Paul." Gesturing to her friend who was still massaging his feet but gave a slight wave and a rather wide grin for everybody.

"Well Lady Alexandria, care to tell us how did you end up the woods? Atop a tree I might add." Gandald asked,

"Well we don't know exaclty. But if what you are saying is true, and this is some old medieval time, Then what I would really like to know how to get back to our own time." Alex answered,

"Well then I apologize milady but I do not have the answers you seek." Gandalf sadly replied.

There must be a reason why the Valar had sent them. If not, then there must be paths leading to other worlds that no one knows and some might stumble upon without them knowing.

Everybody seemed to settle down after the introductions, Gandalf moslty keeping to himself with his pipe, obviously thinking about how Alex and Paul came about to cross to their world.

Alex turned her head to find the strange man with ponted ears, standing on the far edge of the rock staring intently at something. "Who is he?" Gesturing to the elf, asking no one in particular.

"He's Legolas Greenleaf from the Woodland Realm. His an elf milady."

"An elf? As the ones who make presents during christmas time? I always thought they were small."

A loud booming laugh came from Gimli who was still on his pipe, looking quite pleased with himself.

"I do not know what you are talking about Lady Alexandria, but that is not the elf we know." Aragorn answered, staring at his friend whose attention is rather caught up at something in the distance.

"Legolas, what do you see?" Aragorn called out.

"Nothing, just a wisp of clouds!" Gimli answered, still hadn't warmed up to the elf.

Legolas stared longer, they were no clouds and are moving rather fast.

By this time, the rest of the fellowship turned to look at Legolas who is staring down a black mist coming towards them

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas shouted, quickly turning around.

"HIDE!" Aragorn ordered, as everyone scurried to get all belongings under the rocks and bushes, Sam immediately putting out the fire.

Alex just stood there staring at what looked like crows headed for their direction, not exactly getting what the fuss was all about. Even Paul hurried to hide under the rock, when strong arms wrapped around her from behind, hand covering mouth as she was pulled under the bushes. Looking behind her to see Legolas giving her the glare for not moving to quickly.

The crows flew past them flying really low, but not before circling their camp site before disappearing.

"Spies of Saruman! The passage south is being watched." Gandalf grumbled, coming out of the rock where he hid. "We must take the Pass to Caradhas."gesturing to the mountains behind him all covered in snow.

Alex stood up quickly avoiding any further contact with the elf. Instantly feeling the loss of his arms wrapped around her.

Staring at the mountains Gandalf had pointed out, gulping loudly at the sight before her. She had no winter

clothes!

0-0-0-0

The snow was knee deep, the cold digging into her bones. They have been walking for hours, and it looks like they are walking in circles. Everything looked the same.

Alex was shivering in the cold, her boots did little to protect her legs and feet from the freezing temperature. Boromir had lend her an extra cloak, and although the cold seeped thru it, she was still thankful.

"I can't feel my toes." Alex complained,

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight. Not a foot print to be seen. A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the queen."

Whipping her head to find Paul behind her, singing and flipping his cloak for effect, looking like the princess in that famous disney tale.

"Really Paul? Frozen?"

"I thought it was appropriate, I have always dreamed of actually climbing the alps, the song just popped through my head." Paul answered, smiling at his friend not feeling at least bit ashamed that the hobbits were all staring at him.

"The wind is howling is the swirling storm inside!" Twirling for effect, not caring for the stares.

Alex looked around her to find curious stares from the group, "He's gay..homosexual." Explaining on behalf of her bestfriend.

"The cold never bothered me anyway!" Removing his cloak tied at his neck in time wih the song just like the one at the cartoon. "Wrong move." Immediately picking it up and putting it back on feeling the cold blast him as a gust of wing blew his way.

A round of laughter could be heard and Alex just smiled at her friend. She was already used to his antics. Suddenly, Frodo lost his footing and fell tumbling a few feet from the group. Luckily Aragorn was tere to catch him. Frodo abruptly stood, palming his neck to look for his necklace.

Boromir crouched picking up something, glinting against the snow. A gold ring on a silver chair. Boromir stared at it.

The wait awkwardly long, as they watch Boromir stare at the ring whisper something obviously hadn't made up his mind to return the ring or not. It just a ring, what could possibly so special about it?

"Boromir! Give the ring to Frodo." Aragorn bellowed, pulling the man from his thoughts.

At that minute Alex knew something was up. That nagging feeling at the back of her mind about that something that were trying to hide from her and Paul had finally revealed itself. It was that ring. And there was something about that ring that put everyone on edge.

Boromir began the slow walk to Frodo before Frodo himself snatched the ring from Boromir's hands. Alex watched carefully has Boromir tried to play it off by ruffeling the hobbit's hair before walking away as if nothing remotely awkward and slightly disturbing just happened. Something was exchanged between the group and Alex was dying to find out what it was about the ring and Boromir and Frodo's reaction to it that made everyone on edge.

Everyone began their hike up the mountain, immediately leaving behind the light mood and focusing on crossing the mountain going to where ever it was they were going.

The sky was already darkening and the wind was picking up signaling a snow storm was comming, Alex had to watch her footing as they were nearing the mountains edge. This hike was getting dangerous by the minute and she was not liking it. Paul too had become quite, gently giving her hand a squeeze, waiting for her when she fell behind. The hobbits had huddled together from the freezing wind, and the men are not fairing very well, by this time the wind had increased its speed amd snow was definitely blocking their view of the path. Paul instictively placed his arm around as they try to share the heat. Craning her neck to check if everyone was ok, she saw Legolas walk up to the front of group seemingly unaffected by the cold, steps light as feather whereas the rest them were waist deep in snow.

"There is a fell voice in the air." Legolas said, sounding almost not sure about was his elf ears were picking up, it was as if someone was chanting throught the wind.

"Its Saruman!" Gandalf yelled, as huge rocks fell over the edge were they are standing on. This seemed to anger Aragorn.

"He is trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!"

"NO!" was the elderly man's firm reply, turning around facing the edge of the cliff as he shouted a chant that left goosebumps along Alex's arm.

"Losto Caradhas, sedho hodo, nuitho i'ruith!" and a much louder voice countered, "Cuivca nwalca Carnirasse, nai yarvaxea rasselya, taltuva notto-carrinar!" and then a lightning strike on the mountain's edge above them causing an avalanche to fall over the group.

One by one, everyone emerged from underneath the snow, all exhausted and cold.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the gap of Rohan!" Boromir suggested,

"Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn argued,

"If you want to through the mountain, we must go under it. Let us go through the Mines of Moria." Gimli offered, obviously knowing the place.

Nothing could have prepared Alex as she watch fear cross over the Gandalf's features. There is something in the mines that he was not excited for. Something that only he knows and it scares him and finally feeling defeated he offers Frodo the decision.

"We cannot stay here! It will be the death of the Hobbits!"

"Frodo?" Gandalf asked again,

"We will go through the mines." Frodo answered, his small voice silencing everyone.

What are they running away from? Alex thought, exchanging a look with Paul. Something is definitely up.

0-0-0-0

The hike down the mountaim was definitely something Alex will never want to repeat again. At least it wasn't cold anymore. Everybody settled into their own personal space walking quitely, obviously contemplating what is their next move.

Both Alex and Paul stayed behind the group, still a little shaken up by what just happened. Did they think that it was just coincidental that someone was in control of the mountain at that time and was able to make rocks fall or cause an avalanche? If they were a little skeptic about what the group was obviously trying to explain to them before, what happened at that mountain cemented something deep in Alex and Paul's brain. They are definitely in a different world in a different time. And it scared Alex more.

It was already dark when they reached the edge of a lake, walking closely by the edge, watching Gandalf frisk the tall wall for something. The group had decided to let their one and only horse go seeing as they cannot bring a horse into the mine. Each one divided the load among them, giving Paul an extra set of bag to lift.

"Great." Paul muttered,

Gandalf finally found what he was looking for and cleared the wall tracing some unknown line that only he can see. As the moonlight hit that specific part of the wall, it lit glowing in the dark. It was door!

Gandalf read the inscription carved above it, "Wall of Moria, Lord friend and enter."

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked,

"Simple, you speak the password and the doors would open." Feeling mighty proud of himself he positioned his staff at what looked like a key hole speaking in a language that Alex could not understand, when the door wouldn't open, Gandalf tried again this time using more strange foreign words.

But the magic door still remained closed.

Everyone decided to rest as Gandalf wracked his brain for something he must have missed, something that might help him open the door. Pippin nad clearly irritated him with his unnecessary questions.

Merry and Pippin amised themselves by throwing rocks on the water, when Aragorn interrupted them.

"Do not disturd the water." He warned.

Frodo then stood up, like a light bulb suddenly appearing above his head lighting up. "Is a riddle! What is the elvish word for 'friend'?" Turning towards Gandalf.

"Melon" and the doors magically opened.

Everyone started piling up to enter the door when a large tentacle pulled Frodo by his legs dragging him back into the dark water. Aragorn, Boromir and Legolas scrambled to get to Frodo. Slicing through the massive tentacles that spung from the water.

Both Alex and Paul screamed in shock and absolute terror. They did not expect to actually see a real live monster. Quickly maneuvering through the side of the lake, both made it through the door when something grabbed Alex by her leg and started to pull her, just it did with Frodo. Dropping all her bags, screaming for help.

"Alex!" Paul rushed to his friend's aid, grabbing a hold of her arm trying to pull her from the tight hold of the tentacle on her leg. Alex grabbed harder onto Paul hoping that somehow he may pull her free. White hot fear rushed through her thinking that this may just be her end if they do not pull her out in time.

Aragorn was slicing his way through, freeing Frodo from the monster's hold. Seeing Paul and Alex struggle by the lake shore. "Legolas! Help them!" Rushing towards the lake shore with Frodo in his arms and Boromir behind him.

Paul was playing a sick game of tug of war with the monster who is strong with his hold onto Alex's leg when Legolas showed up. Grabbing Alex by her waist pulling put of the water, when suddenly Paul had the bright idea.

"Alex! Take off you pr pants. Now!"

Without having to be told twice, Alex pulled down her leggings and boots causing tne monster's hold to loosen and finalku freeing herself from its hold. Both she and Legolas quickly stood up. Her running barefooted only in her boyshorta towards the door where everyone was screaming for them to hurry up. As the monster reared its ugly head to slithering its way up the lakeshore, pulling with all his might to catch up to Legolas and Alex, when the wall gave way, huge rocks falling in front of the entrance separating the monster and trapping the group inside the mine.

Everyone paused to catch their breath. Alex was standing closer to the door with Legolas standing beside her. She was scared without a doubt. Terrified to even think about what had just happened. It was Paul who pulled her out of her thoughts,

"Alex, we need to get you covered."

Finally realizing she was only in her shirt and boyshorts, turning around trying to cover herself up noticing the group of all males staring at her bare legs. She was standing with her back to them not a moment ago, basking on her traumatizing experience. Giving them a view of her ass!

"I don't have anything else to wear. I left my bag on the other side." Feeling defeated, if her mind won't kill her maybe the cold will. When a cloak was thrown at her, glancing at Legolas who passed her without a second glance.

"Use that and cover yourself up." Sounding almost offended that Alex did not even seemed offended that men saw her in almost nothing but a flimsy cloth! Were women from where ever she came from this crass?

Staring at the green cloak in her hands, she almost thought to thank the elf but noticed the anger in his face made her decided not to. Fastening the cloak around her midsection, creating a skirt with a too high slit on the side, fastening it with what looked like a brooch. Paul offered her a pair of socks to at least protect her feet from the cold hard floor.

Trying to lighten up the mood, Gimli regaled them with tales of his cousins hospitality, when Gandalf lighted up his staff with a crystal rock that they truly saw the inside of the mine.

"This is not a mine. It's a tomb." Feeling dread all ovee again as they saw rotting corpses scattered all around the floor. Arrows peircing through their heads and chest.

Legolas pulled one arrow from the scattered bodies and quickly identified the culprit. "Orcs!"

Everyone seemed to be on high alert as the realization dawned on them that they may entered into more danger than they originally thought.

AN. Alright! There you have it! 2nd chapter!;)) Paul's version of Frozen is just lovely don't you think? Hahah you know what to do.;) see you next chap!


	3. Chapter 3

I don not own anything.

CHAPTER 3

The hike inside the mines was a challenge to say the least. It was dark, wet and extremely creepy. Paul was carrying two bags with him, while Alex was walking almost barefooted. The socks were already mushy, wet and muddy. Her legs were feeling cold, her heels already screaming for her to stop walking.

"This is were we rest." Aragorn ordered, probably seeing the pain in Alex's face. She wasn't walking per se, more like dragging her feet across the stone floor. Everybody gave a sigh of contentment, excited to finally be able to rest their feet and to be able to just sit even if it were just for a few minutes.

"How is your feet milady?" it was Sam who asked

"Sore." Unable to give more than just a one word.

"I'll boil some water for your feet milady. Maybe that would help." not even waiting for Alex to reply, already scurrying of to god knows where to find some water to boil and wood to start fire.

"You were very brave back there milady." Gimli commented, puffing on his pipe as he observed Alex carefully peel off the socks, afraid to even look at what her feet would look like.

The group looked in horror. They found Alex's foot covered in blisters and scratches. The sock really did little to portect her foot.

"By the Valar milady! How did you mamage to walk for the past few hours?" Pippin asked, feeling sorry for Alex's state.

"I just want to get out of this place." bitterness seeping into her voice. She was pissed, tired, hungry and in dire need of a bath.

Paul sat down beside her, digging into his bag finding a discarded shirt and started tearing into pieces. "I don't think we are in a hurry, its best that we should try to bandage up those wounds, provide a little cushion for your feet, and wash those god awful socks." wrinkling his nose for effect.

"I do not smell that bad!" Alex countered, feeling slightly embarassed sniffing her foot to find that it did smelled a little funky.

Sam returned with wood and water and immediately started on boiling it. He took out some snacks from his pack and started to distribute it among the group.

Alex denied the offer. If she eats one more of those biscuits she was definitely going to throw up. It had almost been two weeks since they arrived in 'Middle Earth' and it was nothing but biscuits and sausages, she had had enough.

"Better give the lady some privacy." Gimli ordered and everyone seemed to follow as they all switched their attention else where.

Sam returned with the warm water for her feet and took her dirty socks from her, offering to wash them for her. The water felt nice on her sore feet, Legolas sat down on her other side, offering her a toasted bread.

"It is lembas milady, you need to eat. We have a long journey ahead."

"So now your being nice to me?" Alex asked lookig directly at the elf beside her.

"I apologize for my rude behaviour, I did not mean to make you feel like an outcast. "

"But you did."

"You should understand that you were strangers, I was just being cautious."

"Exactly! You don't know me so you don't have the right to make any assumptions about who I am." Alex answered, hoping that this would be the end of their discussion.

"Elvish ointment. For your feet, it dries up the wound making it heal faster." Handing her the small bottle. He meant what he said, feeling sorry for her state right now. Nobody, especially a lady should suffer what she is going through. Odd, he thought that somehow this peculiar woman who came from a different time would infuriate, annoy and intrigue him all at the same time. But she would never know the latter. He watched her snatch the bottle from his hand, that simple touch sending volts like lightning up his arm. The two instances were he got to hold her stirred something within him, she fitted perfectly against his side like she was made for him but he would immediately erase those thoughts away. And those legs! What in Valar's name was she wearing, it was not that he did not know how to appreciate the beauty when he saw one but the men's faces where something he would enjoy erasing from his memory forever. Something inside him snapped upon seeing the fellowship's faces all staring at her, and he was not happy about, he was damn good liar too covering it up with anger, whatever it was that snapped within him. She was not meant for this world and someday she would return to her time. Hearing her mutter a thank you without even looking his way was blow to his ego. He was elf! Every woman on this land would be dying to be on her place, to be talking to an elf, much less touch an elf but she Alexandria, a woman from a different time, treated him like he was nobody.

"I apologize again milady, I will not bother you anymore." then he stalked off, sitting beisde Aragorn right across from Gimli who was grinning quite widely for his taste.

"It would be to your best advantage dwarf that you keep your opinions to yourself." still couldn't stop the grin on Gimli's face to spread even wider.

"In time elf, in time" the dwarf answered, taking a long puff from his pipe.

0-0-0-0

The walk further into the mines was alot more tedious it was dark, with steep stairs leading to nowhere.

"Is it just me, or is it damn cold in here?" Alex asked to no one in particular, walking slower and slower as time went by. Her feet got worse, dragging to keep up with the group. She could not put her full weight on it anymore.

"Alex, I think you have fever." Paul said, walking closer to his friend, placing his palm on her forehead feeling for her temperature. If Alex felt worse, there was no describing how she looked. She was pale, way too pale, she looked weak barely keeping up with the group. She refused any help from the others, keeping her distance except for Paul. At one particular point when Gandalf had to wrack his brain to remember the correct route out of the mines, staring at three passages, Alex slumped against a rock. Thanking whoever was watching over that she had to finally rest her feet, feeling a little better not to have to put her weight on them.

"Alex, let me see your feet." Paul ordered, looking sternly at Alex.

Without any argument, Alex lifted both her feet, removed those god awful socks. Even she could smell her own feet.

"My god Alex! How can you walk in this condition?!" Paul exclaimed, immediately attracting the attention of the rest of the group.

"I don't know. I just want to get out of this place."

"But.." Paul tried to argued but was cut off by Aragorn, "Get the lady some water!"

Giving Alex some of the water, and poured the rest at her feet. It was clear that her earlier blisters had already become wounds, most likely infected by the looks of it.

"Why didn't you tell me it hurt to walk Alex?" Paul asked, concerend ecthed on his handsome face.

"What for?"

"What do you mean 'what for'? You have fever and you look like your about to pass out." Paul argued,

"I'm fine." immediately regretting standing up, as her vision became clouded and feet protested. Falling instanly, with Paul catching her before she hit the ground passed out.

It was hours later when Alex woke to the sensation of being rocked back and forth, did she force herself to wake from a much needed sleep. Her feet still hurt like hell and she still felt cold. Slowly opening her eyes, easily adjusting to the darkness to find Boromir cradling her.

"Where are we?"

"We are inside the Dwarf City milady, you passed out long ago and we had to take turns to carry you. You could barely walk." Boromir offered,

"Put me down!" Alex ordered horrified that these men she barely knew took turns in carrying her, startling the man and immediately alerting the group that she was awake.

"Alex you shouldn't be standing up." Paul ordered,

"I'm fine. I don't want to be passed around like some disabled person. I can walk on my own."

"But.." Paul was cut off, with. Gimli suddenly running at a different direction, towards what looked like a room, light streaming through,

"Here lies Balin, Lord of Moria." Gandalf read, and Gimli started crying for his cousin he never thought was dead.

Alex slumped on the floor, barely able to stand. She insisted that she could walk and now she regretted it. Her feet were excrutiatingly painful she had to fight to hold back her tears. Distracting herself with looking around to find in her utter horror, remains and skeletons lying everywhere. She saw Gandalf, pick up a book and started reading from it, zoning out on what he was saying. Her attention was caught at Pippin which was slowly inching his way to a particluar skeleton perched on a side looking like it was sitting on the edge of a deep well.

"We cannot get out, we cannot get out. They are comming." Gandalf finished looking up horrified and finding Aragorn staring at him,understanding in his own eyes that something was coming their way, as the fellowship heard a loud crash and everyone turned around to find Pippin looking guilty. The skeleton must have fell way deep for the fellowship had to hold their breathe and wait for the sound of crashing bones and armor to stop.

"Fool of a took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" Gandalf scolded, unceremoniusly snatching his hat from Pippin's hands.

It was at that exact moment that loud drums could be heard, the rest of the group had to strain their necks, looking around to locate the source of the sound.

Alex's heart was beating against her chest, her breath caught silently waiting for the source of the sound. Goosebumps erupted along her arms, not because of the chilly air.

Boromir ran to the wooden door, peaking to see the source of the sound. This time there were screams of unknown creatures. As two arrows flew past his head, connecting at the wooden door.

Alex screamed, shocked at the sudden turn of events for the worst. Everybody was on high alert. Frodo had his sword out, glowing bright blue. Boromir and Aragorn had the door barricaded, with Paul helping them by gathering things to barricade the door.

"Everybody get ready. Stay close to Gandalf!" Aragorn yelled, pulling his bow and arrow. Boromir standing close by with his sword. Gimlias standing by his cousin's tomb with his axe out, "let them come! There is still one dwarf in Moria that still draws breath!"

Alex watched as all men stood with their weapons drawn, all prepared to fight. She was speechless, what could possibly go through thos doors that would have everyone on edge. She saw Legolas standing in front, closest to the door, his bow and arrow drawn, eyes cold, his stance rigid, calculating,his whole demeanor became dangerous.

"Alex c'mon!" Paul yelled, pulling Alex by his side, pushing her behind one of the pillars.

Just then, the door startted to shake on its hinges, banging and cracks were being made from the other side of the door, Alex watched in horror as slowly Legolas shot one by one whatever creature was trying to come throughtp the door, each shot planting firmly on something and then a scream of agony could be heard.

It wasn't until the door finally gave way that all hell broke lose.

0-0-0-0

Run. Just keep running.

Alex thought to herself. She was beyond exhausted and feet had gotten worse. Running for her life through the now non existent doors, for their lives. It was dark and cold. And white hot fear coursing through her. It was only thr adrenaline that was keeping her awake. She had to fight off the darkness from taking her. Holding on to whoever she could get hands on for her life. Praying that the group will not leave her behind.

They were surrounded now, these vile, horrible, disgusting creatures came from nowhere. When a loud noise Alex could not identify bursted through. It is something big. Somethhing that these creatures seem to fear, immediately spreading out and disappearing back into the darkness.

A light. Orange and bright at the far end of the wall, but it was not good. The fear on all of their faces, Legolas said something, a name that she couldn't understanda nd then they were running again. Finally reaching the end of a tunnel into a huge room filled wih staircases, running down while arrows were flying everywhere.

Then the gap! One by one, they all jumped over it.

"Legolas! Take her!" Aragorn yelled, gently tossing Alex over the gap into Legolas' arms. And then they were running again.

"Keep your eyes open for me princess." Legolas whispered, noticing Alex's state. Barely able to keep herself awake. Keeping a frim hold her waist as Legolas took most of her weight and ran for the both of them.

It seemed like they ran for forever until they reached a bridge. Slim and terrfying, an abyss waiting for them below.

Alex was almost on the brink of fainting, fully relying on Legolas to run for her. On any given day, she would have avoided any situation like this, but not now. No she couldn't care less. Paul was running ahead of them, keeping of track of the little people. Hobbits, she recalled. That was what they were called.

On there right, a figure appeared. Tall, and dark. As black as the night itself, horns sprouting from its head, fire everywhere. Alex screamed in fright, eyes as big as saucers, not understanding what is right in front of her, and she fainted.

She was awoken. Not a minute later by some shouting. Realizing it was Frodo. Hysterical and on Aragorn's arms, screaming for Gandalf. She was still in Legolas' arms but it was quiet now and then a light at the end of the dark tunnel. Finally they were out.

Everyone collapsed on the ground, Boromir was quiet, still shocked at the turn of events. The Hobbits were all crying, Aragorn and Gimli also somber.

"Where is a Gandalf?" Alex asked to no one in particular.

"He fell." Paul answered, still shocked and unsure of what he just witnessed. Gandalf was right there, in the middle of the bridge. Standing between the 'Balrog' and them. And then he was gone.

Alex stared at Paul, unsure of what to say. She was hungry and weak and tired, feeling sleep slowly creeping into her veins.

"Legolas gather them up." Aragorn ordered,

"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" it was Boromir who answered, sympathy clearly etched on his features.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs!' Aragorn countered, pulling Paul up and gesturing to the hobbits who were all huddled together crying.

They were on the move again.

The sun was already up after two days of running when they reached a clearing. Alex was in and out of consciousness, her fever getting worse from her infected wounds. The men took turns in assisting her. She pale, and cold to not eaten for days, only sleeping if time permitted it.

They now reached the woods, everyone was suddenly on alert again. Alex was barely standing on her own.

"Stay close hobbits. They say a witch roams these woods." Gimli said, obviously being the only one in a talking mood.

These part of the woods were quiet now, it was until a voice spoke that goosebumps erupted along her skin, it was foreboding amd unwelcoming.

"Stay away stranger from a distant time. You and your companion are not welcome here!" Alex turned her head. Noticing that she was the only one who heard it. Was this the witch Gimli was talking about?

"Well this is one dwarf she won't snare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox-" suddenly cut off after noticing arrows aimed at them.

"The dwarf breathed so loud, we could've shot him in the dark." said dark, rich voice.

Alex looked up, face to face with a man that looked like Legolas but at the same time not.

And then blackness finally consumed her.


End file.
